Strength
by Metallic-Tears
Summary: A/U A girl joins the digidestine on their quest and she seems to know more than she should.
1. Chapter 1

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up.  
  
  
  
A lone blonde figure walked quietly around the edge of the huge lake as a horned digimon followed it. The youth was more of a loner but was getting used to having the little guy around and usually forgot that he was there. This was one of those times.  
  
Sighing the youth looked out at the still water. The afternoon light reflected the trees surrounding the lake perfectly in the blue glass.  
  
Walking to the edge of the lake the youth looked down at the reflection it cast. The reflection wore a frown, as if disgusted with what it saw. It reflected the youth's mood perfectly. Sighing again the youth pushed blonde strands out of its eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." The youth said not even looking at the digimon. Eyes still on the reflection, the youth sat down.  
  
"Just taking a break." The digimon accepted the explanation without a word and sat down as well.  
  
Why does this stuff happen to me? The youth thought still glaring at the water. Another strand fell loose and with much frustration the youth reach up, undid the golden mass and smoothed it into a new bun on the back of her head. Dark green eyes narrowed behind a pair of wire frames as she once again looked at her reflection.  
  
Without a word she stood up and started walking.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
With a slight smile, she could imagine the red ball bouncing after her. The smile didn't last and after a moment things were the same as they had been two minutes ago.  
  
A lone blonde figure walked quietly around the edge of the huge lake, a horned digimon trailing behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon.  
  
  
  
Tai kicked at a rock in his path. It was night and the group had decided to set up camp in a small clearing they had found as they traveled through the dense forest.  
  
"Hey!" came the startled cry as it ricocheted off a tree.  
  
"Sorry Jou." Tai said as he began to poke at the ground with his foot. He was bored and the other digidestine and their digimon were settling down for the night. The faint music of a harmonica drifted toward him.  
  
Well not all of them, he thought with a smile.  
  
"Hey Matt!" He yelled and continued when the blond haired boy looked up.  
  
"Can you play some Zeppelin?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and continued to play the blues. TK laid next to him with Gabumon and Patamon as the music lulled him to sleep.  
  
Smiling Tai turned around to find Augumon was going to sleep as well. Shrugging he figured he should do the same. Lying down he had just gotten himself comfortable…  
  
"Hey guys I got e-mail from Geni!"  
  
Leave it to Izzy to interrupt ones rest, Tai thought as he and the rest of the group groaned and gathered around Izzy.  
  
"So what's it say?" Mimi asked yawning.  
  
"Strength is a valuable asset, finding it will lead you farther down your path."  
  
"Now what do you suppose he means by that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Beats me." Izzy said scratching his head.  
  
"Well can we worry about it in the morning? It wouldn't do us any good to be sleep deprived."  
  
"Jou's right, come on TK." Matt said taking TK back to their makeshift beds, their digimon following.  
  
A few "yeah's" were said and soon everyone went to sleep. (Yes even Izzy, though he did stay up thinking about it for a while.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon.  
  
  
  
"Hazard Breath!"  
  
"What? What was that?" Jou cried waking up with a start. Looking around he noticed everyone else had woken up as well.  
  
"Spike Blast!"  
  
"I don't know but it's coming from over this way." Patamon said drifting off toward the noise.  
  
"Hey wait up!" TK yelled following him. The others hurried to catch up. As the group went further into the woods the noise grew louder.  
  
"Hey stop it, he's half your size!" A feminine voice rang out.  
  
"Hazard Breath!"  
  
"That sounds like Red Veggiemon." Tentomon supplied.  
  
"Who's the other one?" Tai asked.  
  
"Corbomon!" the voice cried.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds like they're in trouble." Tentomon answered and started to hurry. The others picked up their pace as well.  
  
"That's it, I've had it with you!" the voice boomed.  
  
"Hey! Ouch! Wait! Cut that out!" Red Veggiemon cried a second later.  
  
"Doesn't sound like they need our help anymore." Gomomon chirped but continued forward.  
  
The group had reached a row of bushes when RVmon (oh you know who it is) appeared through them and dashed past the puzzled kids. They barely had enough time to react when a human girl barreled out of the bushes on his tail.  
  
"Come back here you over grown squash!" the angry girl yelled taking swipes at the not fast enough RVmon.  
  
The group stared wide-eyed at the scene as it disappeared through another set of bushes. RVmon's cries could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Was that what I thought it was?" Jou asked still wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow another human, and a girl at that." Mimi said happily.  
  
"I wonder were her digimon is?" Izzy asked looking around.  
  
Suddenly a red ball with horns and a tail came out of the bushes.  
  
"Kay!" It yelled. "I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around!"  
  
A second later the girl stepped through the bushes and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot." She said bending down and picked him up.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen anybody do that before." TK said staring at her in amazement.  
  
Looking up the girl turned as red as her digimon and her dark green eyes widened behind her glasses.  
  
A/N: If you liked this review and I'll try to get up more as soon as I can. ^_^ A friend of mine kinda yelled at me for not posting this sooner so… Its finally up SG are ya happy now!!?? 


	4. Chapter 4

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you Sammie my only reviewer ^_^ you rock!  
  
: : are thoughts because italics doesn't seem to work on ffn  
  
Looking at the group of kids, she felt her face turn red. A million things ran through her head.  
  
:Are they the ones? Are they human or another form of digimon? What will happen now? Are they looking for a fight? Oh please say I don't have to fight again. What are they looking at:   
  
"Hi I'm TK, and this is Patamon. Who are you?" the small blond boy in the green hat said with a smile breaking her thoughts. Blinking it took her a second to answer.  
  
"Uh hi, I'm Kay, this is Corbomon." She gestured to the ball in her arms. Smiling TK ran up to her and took her hand.  
  
"Come meet my friends." He said leading her closer to the others.  
  
"Uh ok." Kay mumbled, knowing there was no way to refuse.  
  
"This is Sora, and Byomon." He gestured to a red headed girl in a blue hat and a pink bird.  
  
"Hello" the girl said cheerfully.  
  
Kay nodded politely in greeting.  
  
"This is Jou and Gomomon." A blue haired boy with glasses and an almost seal like creature.  
  
"Hi." Again a cheerfully response.  
  
:Boy, are they all this happy?: Kay wondered as they went on to the next kid, this time a rusty haired boy with a big bug.  
  
"This is Izzy and Tentomon."  
  
"Greetings."  
  
:I'm guessing the smart one,: she thought taking note of the laptop on his back.  
  
"This is Mimi and Palmon."  
  
"Hello"  
  
:Oh no, not one of those,: Kay thought looking at the girl dressed form head to toe in pink and the plant like creature at her side. She always got the most ridicule from those cheerleading, whiny, "don't break my nails" types. Kay just nodded.  
  
"This is Tai and Augumon."  
  
Kay almost laughed; he looked like an upside down mop with his thin built and over sized hair, his digimon an orange dinosaur.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"And this is my brother Matt and Gabumon." TK said gesturing to the last kid in line and a blue and yellow wolf. He's blond hair was spiked and looked like it took quite some time getting it that way. He didn't smile at her like the rest he just looked at her and nodded his greeting, like she had done with the rest of the kids.  
  
This produced a small smile from Kay and she got one in return.  
  
:Maybe this won't be that bad...: 


	5. Chapter 5

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon.  
  
: : are thoughts because italics doesn't seem to work on ffn  
  
After just one night of joining up with Kay the group learned she was a very quiet individual. Heck, she barely even talked, and usually didn't unless provoked. Last night was almost like pulling teeth as they tried to get her to tell them how she came to the digital world.  
  
"I was hiking, and I found this, and then I was here." She had said showing them her digivice. As the night went on she used fewer and fewer words until she just shook and nodded her head.  
  
So far the only information they had be able to extract from her was that her name was Kay Tatsumi, she was 11, she lived with her father (she wouldn't talk about her mother) in an apartment building in Odiba, she didn't have a tag and crest, and she had been in the digital world for a day and a half.  
  
They then told her about their adventures in the digital world and explained the digivice, digivolving, and Gennai. She just nodded and sat there with a solemn expression. Gomomon even made a feeble attempt to make her smile by bringing up her fight with Red Veggiemon. It only made her blush and look uncomfortable. Giving up getting her to talk they had gone to bed.  
  
Now they were once again on their trek through the woods and still not a peep from her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Corbomon asked from Kay's arms.  
  
"Don't know." Tai answered.  
  
"Then how do we know when we get there?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Well it's not a place we're really searching for it's a thing." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh, so what are we searching for?"  
  
"Well according to the e-mail we have to find our strength before we can defeat evil." Izzy explained.  
  
Kay looked at Izzy for a second then looked away.  
  
"So where do you think you'll find it?" She said eyes on the greenery.  
  
"I don't quiet know really." Izzy said not thinking about who said it.  
  
"Then why are we moving? I mean if we don't know where it is, and we head off in one direction we could miss it completely. For all we know it could be in the other direction. Or right under our noses."  
  
The whole group stopped and looked at her, surprised not by the fact that she had spoken but at the length.  
  
"You have a point, but if we don't start looking we my never find it." Izzy said studying her.  
  
Kay just nodded and continued to walk, the rest of the group followed.  
  
NA- Oh and thank you Sammie and CanadianDigiGirl for reviewing ^_^ it made my day. 


	6. chapter 6

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon.  
  
: : are thoughts because italics doesn't seem to work on ffn  
  
They hadn't found a thing so they had settled in for the night. A fire made by Augumon stood ablaze in the middle of the group. The only one who was not sitting in the circle was Matt, who was sitting under a distant tree with Gabumon.  
  
Kay could just make him out in the fires light. A yawn brought her back to the others who had been discussing what Geni's e-mail meant for over an hour. As far as she could tell they weren't making much progress. She really hadn't been paying attention, but it seemed to have developed into an argument of if the strength was a thing to look for or something they had within them.  
  
"But how can strength be a thing?" Sora argued.  
  
"I don't know but Geni said we don't have it so I assume we have to find it." Izzy argued back.  
  
It was the same argument they had earlier, but Kay wasn't going to say that. She hated to argue and tended to stay out of them. One more go around on the same old argument and the group went to bed. Well with the exception of Kay who sat watching the fire. Corbomon had fallen asleep a while ago at her side. Looking over Kay noticed Matt was no longer by the tree.  
  
:Probably went to bed:, she thought and slowly got up. Quietly she made her way thought the trees and to the lake they had found earlier. The moonlight reflected off its surface. Kay stared at it as she sat by its edge.  
  
It was a warm night so she took off her navy blue jacket, which reveled a black T, and took the bun out of her hair. Shaking her golden mane out she closed her eyes. Distant music filled her ears. She listened closer, a harmonica? She thought.  
  
:Nah must be in my head:, with a smile she began to sing.  
  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night.  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free."  
  
Kay stopped and listened again for the harmonica. She was only rewarded with silence. Her smile grew as she laid back on the grass.  
  
"That was sad." A soft voice said behind her.  
  
"Eeaahh!" Kay jumped nearly a foot. She flung open her eyes to find a pair of blue ones gazing at her.  
  
"I, I…" Kay said sitting up, embarrassed to be caught.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Matt said sitting down next to her. "Why were you singing such a sad song? Are you sad?"  
  
"No" She said not bothering to elaborate. She began rocking, her knees to her chest.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So why aren't you asleep like the others?" She asked, shooting off a random question so he wouldn't continue to ask her more about the song.  
  
"I always stay up late and play my harmonica."  
  
"So it wasn't in my head." Kay said blinking.  
  
"You hear harmonica's playing in your head?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Not usually. I hear kazoo's more often."  
  
Matt laughed and Kay smiled.  
  
:It feels good to make someone laugh again:, Kay thought.  
  
  
  
NA- Thanks again to my reviews…. And I'll update soon Sammie… geeezz don't have a cow! 


	7. Chapter 7

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon. Oh and sooo sorry, in the last chapter I forgot to say I don't own the song Kay sings… Can anyone guess who really sings that song??  
  
: : are thoughts because italics doesn't seem to work on ffn  
  
:It feels good to laugh:, Matt thought as he turned back to their new arrival. He looked at her for a moment in the moonlight. Her skin was pale almost white in the glow of the moon and her freckles stood out like imperfections on a white canvas. Her dark green eyes looked straight ahead behind her silver oval frames. He hadn't noticed before but they were shaped like his and had a warmth emanating form them, which contrasted sharply from her cold exterior. Her golden mane hung around her shoulders giving her a carefree look that the bun just didn't do.  
  
"How come you don't really talk?"  
  
"When one has nothing to say why should one waste words?"  
  
"You sound like Izzy."  
  
"Oh do I?" she said her face and voice devoid of all emotion.  
  
Matt looked at her puzzled. One minute she was warm and happy and the next cold as a cucumber. He thought of getting up and leaving, but something held him back, told him to stay.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him confused.  
  
"I mean why are you being so cold, you weren't a second ago."  
  
She blinked and looked straight ahead.  
  
"I have no reason to be warm."  
  
"Are you like this with you friends?" He said but then regretted it as she flinched.  
  
"I don't have any friends, only Corbomon." She said looking away from him.  
  
"Well, even if you didn't want one you got one now."  
  
"You?" she said turning around, surprise on her face.  
  
Matt nodded they sat there in silence for a minute.  
  
"Ok friend, then how was my singing?" she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh terrible, I thought a dog was dieing." He said with a smile.  
  
A silence hung over them for a moment before he spoke again taking his harmonica out.  
  
"How about I play this old thing and you can howl out a few bars?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer as he began to play. Kay smiled and began to sing.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A dark figure stood in the shadows watching the two blonds as they talked, joked, and sang. The girl turned and looked over in the figures direction, shrugging she turned back to the boy and laughed at his joke. "I wanted you alone, but it seems you brought some friends." An evil smile crept across the figures face. "Oh well you will soon be mine my dear, very soon." (dum dum dum, sorry always wanted to do that () 


	8. Chapter 8

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up. Oh and this fic takes place after the digidestine defeat Devimon.  
  
: : are thoughts  
  
"Will this stupid forest ever end?" Mimi whined. It was two days after meeting Kay and the forest seemed to have no end.  
  
"Don't worry it'll end in like 2 minutes." Kay said absently. The others looked at her.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mimi whined again.  
  
"Uh well I mean it can't go on forever and uh it should end soon, right?" Kay said hurriedly.  
  
"She has a point, you know. Nothing can go on forever, and her estimation of our arrival out of the forest sounds logical." Izzy went on to say more scientific stuff but was interrupted by their sudden exit of the forest.  
  
"Wow, Kay was right 2 minutes." Jou said looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah! No more forest." Terumon said jumping up and down. During their trek through the forest, Corbomon had suddenly digivolved to Terumon, which the digidestine thought odd since they weren't in any danger and Kay seemed not in the least surprised by his transformation. He looked like a small bull calf but red and with a flat nose, black horns still adored his head. TK, who had been sitting on his back because he had gotten tired, clung on to him for dear life.  
  
"Hey stop that!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Terumon said turning a deeper red and ceased jumping. The group looked around at their new surroundings. A rocky mountain stood in front of them.  
  
"Now what?" Sora asked sitting down next to Byomon. No sooner had she said the words, Izzy's computer started to beep. Quickly Izzy opened it.  
  
"I have mail from Gennai." Izzy said clicking on a few things.  
  
"What's it say?" Tentomon inquired hovering over his shoulder.  
  
'Hello Kids, I have something to tell you that may help you. But I would like to do this in person or as close as I can come to that right now. If you go a mile to the left of the mountain, which I'm hoping you've reached so far, you will find a hollow transmitter. I can talk to you from there. Well goodbye. Hope to see you soon.'  
  
"Ok, we're at the mountain so I guess we go left." Sora said looking at everyone. They all nodded and went left. It was Gomomon who found the transmitter, well more like stumbled over it.  
  
"Easy Gomomon." Kay said giving him a hand up.  
  
"Thanks Kay!"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"So uh when's he suppose to come?" Jou asked looking at the flat contraption. Everyone shrugged and sat down to wait. Terumon ran around with TK on his back like a horse, TK squealed with glee. Kay smiled slightly then looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"What a motley crew we are." She muttered.  
  
"Did someone say Motley crew?" Tai asked cheering up. Everyone laughed at the goofy expression on his face.  
  
"No Tai, I said we're a motley crew." She explained, he blinked at her.  
  
"We're not a band."  
  
Kay smiled slightly at the clueless boy.  
  
"No Tai I didn't mean the band 'Motley crew' I meant that our group is filled with assorted types of people, like…" she went on as he blinked again.  
  
"Matt's too cool, Sora's tomboyish, Izzy's smart, Mimi's girly, Jou's panicky…no offence…"  
  
"None taken."  
  
"TK's innocent and you're a sports fanatic."  
  
"What are you?" he asked his face still puzzled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What category do you derive from?" Izzy stated helping his friend.  
  
"She comes from the mystery category." Matt said teasingly.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"He's right Kay, we know nothing about you and you seem to know a lot about us to give us categories and ones that are correct too." Sora pointed out.  
  
"Uh…" Kay blinked nervously. A flash of light interrupted her and Gennai appeared above the flat disc thing.  
  
"Hello kids I'm glad you made it." Gennai greeted in his normally happy voice.  
  
"So what do you want to tell us?" Tai asked impatiently.  
  
Gennai ignored him and turned to Kay.  
  
"Ah I see you have a new addition to your group, good good." Kay blinked.  
  
"Oh Kay this is Gennai." Tai said gesturing to the hollow image. She nodded slowly at him.  
  
"So what are you going to tell us?" Terumon asked. Kay looked at him with a frown and he shrugged.  
  
"You must climb this mountain. At the top you will face an opponent that is stronger then any you've ever faced. Now going up the mountain isn't going to be easy."  
  
"You can say that again!" Mimi wailed looking up at the mountain. It was steep, really steep and didn't look easy to climb.  
  
"Hey Mimi its no problem we can have Patamon, Byomon and Tentomon digivolve and fly us up there." TK said beaming at his idea.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. If your digimon attempt to fly up they will be shot down by the guardians of the mountain." Gennai said bursting their bubble.  
  
"Oh no!" Jou cried. "We're doomed!"  
  
"Calm down Jou I'm sure we can make it up the mountain without flying, right?" Gomomon said looking at everyone.  
  
"Yeah." They all said lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"Now that's the spirit. Good luck children." With that Gennai disappeared.  
  
"Ok everyone up the mountain!" Tai commanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No. Its mid day now and we won't even be halfway up the mountain by the time night falls. And I don't see any ledge that we can camp on do you?" Kay said calmly.  
  
"She's right Tai. It would be more logical if we camped down here and started up in the morning." Izzy stated.  
  
"I guess your right." He sat down.  
  
"Uh does anyone have any idea's on how we're going to climb up mount steep?" Matt asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes that does pose a problem." Izzy said cupping his head in his hand.  
  
AN- Thank you to those who reviewed. It makes continuing this worth it… so keep it up ^_^ hehe Ja' for now! 


	9. Chapter 9

Strength  
  
By: Navisky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own the characters I made up.  
  
: : are thoughts  
  
Kay sat back underneath a tree as she listened to the others ideas on how to get up the mountain. Since flying was out of the question they searched for other options. Some worked in theory and those were usually Izzy's. His were also a little complicated and would take quite a while to put together. The other ones were just silly. Tai even suggested that they build a catapult. Kay laughed outward at the mental image of Tai colliding with the rock face. She stopped when the others gave her an odd look. An hour or two later they had reached the conclusion that climbing was their only option given the current situation.  
  
"Maybe the other side of the mountains less steep?" Byomon suggested suddenly. The others looked hopeful about this and split up into two groups to search the other sides. It was almost nightfall when they regrouped on the north side of the mountain.  
  
"Well the west side of it looks more rocky." Matt said.  
  
"The east sides worse then the south." Mimi piped up from where she sat on the grass.  
  
"Ok then we'll climb the west side." Tai exclaimed like the self- proclaimed leader he was then started to climb.  
  
"Um why don't we just use the stairs?" Jou pointed out.  
  
Tai halted his climb and turned to Jou. The others turned as well looking at their blue haired companion then the mountain. Sure enough there was a set of stone stairs built into it. The large dark brown stairs spiraled up and seemed to disappear as they went higher.  
  
"How did those get there?" Palmon asked.  
  
Everyone just shrugged.  
  
AN- Sorry this is so short… I'll get the next chapter out soon. ^_^ Ja' for now! 


	10. Chapter 10

Strength  
  
By: Na… Namekstalker  
  
AN: ok before I get to the disclaimer I want to say why I'm writing instead of Navi… well it had something to do with a bike, a hill, and a dare from me… hehe… and now she's so messed up on pain killers she can't even think straight enough to write. And since it was my fault (she didn't have to do it!) I was nice enough to type this up for her. Ok ok so she's threatening to tell my mom about something I don't want her to… so yeah… um enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. I'm not responsible enough to run a company anyhoo!  
  
  
  
The group started up the stairs bright and early the next morning. Mimi as always was complaining the whole way.  
  
"Why do there have to be so many stairs!"  
  
"The more to annoy you with my dear." Kay muttered under her breath.  
  
Matt and Tai over heard her and snickered.  
  
"It looks like Kay's the big bad wolf." Tai whispered.  
  
"That's the 'three little pigs' you dout!" Matt hissed at him.  
  
"Then what was the wolf's name in 'Little red riding hood'?"  
  
"Fred?" Jou suggested overhearing the question.  
  
"Charles?" Izzy said adding his impute.  
  
"Bob." Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"Bob?" Sora inquired and got a shrug in response. "You know I don't think the wolf had a name."  
  
"Thomas!" TK cry out.  
  
"Alan?" Terumon added to there list as the others ignored Sora's comments about the wolf not having a name. Sora sighed but joined in their antics.  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Gabumon!" Patamon suggested.  
  
"Hey I'm not a bad wolf!" He exclaimed as everyone laughed.  
  
Beside their bizarre little game the trek up the stairs was so far uneventful.  
  
"Didn't Gennai tell us that going up the mountain was going to be difficult?" Izzy commented.  
  
"He probably figured we wouldn't look around the mountain and notice the stairs." Tai said brushing it off.  
  
"For our sake I hope your right." Matt muttered.  
  
"Of course I'm right! When have I ever been wrong?" Nobody commented on that one.  
  
"Oh come on I dare ya to name one!"  
  
"I could name 10!" Matt shot at Tai.  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Without a word Kay stepped in between the two growling boys. She pushed Tai forward up the steps and trailed after him staying in between him and Matt. Tai was so confused by her sudden cut in that he forgot about his argument.  
  
"Kay what are you doing?" He asked as she continued to push him forward, the others trailing behind.  
  
"First I was afraid I was petrified." Kay sang/talked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Keep thinking I could never live without you by my side."  
  
"Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong," Mimi joined in.  
  
"But I grew strong and I learned how to carry on." Sora continued.  
  
"And now your back," TK cried.  
  
"From outer space." The rest of the group picked up on the song and they all began to sing it.  
  
"I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face.  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key.  
  
If I had thought for just one second you'd be back to bother me.  
  
Oh now go.  
  
1 Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore.  
  
Aren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Think I'd crumble think I'd lay down and die  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
  
I know I'm still alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
Hey hey."  
  
Everyone laughed as they finished the verse since none of them knew the next one so they just hummed or made up their own words. It seemed that the mood of the group was a lot cheerier. Kay smiled slightly at them happy to get them civil to each other again. A few minutes later they had reached the top of the tremendous mountain.  
  
"Hey we're here!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Finally." Mimi grumbled as she sat down taking off her boot to rub her aching foot.  
  
"Whoa look at that!" TK pointed to the huge castle that stood about 40 feet in front of them. It was magnificent; the light gray stone that made it up practically sparkled in the sunlight. Twin towers rose on opposite ends of it, their tops ending in an arch with emerald flags waving in the breeze. Tiny window were scattered over them each holding a flowerbed yet no flowers resided in them. Two giant stone statues stood on each side of the giant oak double doors that led into it. They looked a little like serpents with wings on their backs, short arms and legs protruded out of their torsos. Red-jeweled eyes glared off into the distance.  
  
"Wow those have got to be the ugliest statues I've ever seen." Sora commented.  
  
"Th-those are no statues." Kay stuttered. As if on cue one of the ruby eyes turned in their direction.  
  
"Run!!!" She shouted then dashed off, the others followed behind as the serpents flew from their perch after them.  
  
"What are those things!!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently they're the guardian's Gennai warned us about." Izzy said before they split into two groups, each with there own guardian after them.  
  
"Ahhhh! Get away!!" Mimi shrieked throwing one of her boots at a guardian who flew down to grab her. It didn't stop it or even slow it down, it had however made it madder.  
  
"Roar!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!" she screamed again.  
  
"Poison Ivy!!" The vine like whips halted the snake like digimon for a moment letting it's pray run a little further ahead of it. The other snake digimon chased its group to the edge of a cliff.  
  
"We're goners!" Jou cried as the digimon made its way closer.  
  
"Not yet we're not. Tai, you, Jou, Augumon, and Gomomon run to the left on the count of 3, TK you Patamon, and Terumon go to the right with me. Now start kicking at the dirt." The others looked at Kay for a second then did as they were told. Soon a large dirt cloud formed around them and the snake digimon stopped in mid air looking at the dust cloud confused.  
  
"Ok all digimon shoot your blast now. 1…" Four not very powerful blast cut through the dust and hit the unsuspecting guardian.  
  
"2…3!!" The group ran just as the guardian shot its attack at the spot where they just were.  
  
"Thunder Flame!!" The blue-ish white ball of fire took a chunk out of the cliff and the snake digimon figured he had gotten the trespassers and turned to help its fellow guardian.  
  
"Oh great now both of them are after us!!" Sora yelled running as fast as she could.  
  
"If the other one's after us what happened to the others?" Matt panted as he ran.  
  
"We'll worry about that later, just run!" Izzy moved a little faster then before.  
  
AN- Hope I got her writing style down… Well Ja! 


End file.
